


Lima Style

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Brittany make sure that this is the most special birthday Santana has had in a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lima Style

Puck shifted to get Santana's chair first, then Brittney's before he settled in his own chair. They'd gotten a table tonight, instead of the normal booth where Santana and Brittney curled up together on the one side. It gave both Brittney and Puck even footing tonight. Breadsticks was their normal date restaurant, but he knew how much she loved the place that it automatically had to be the place for her birthday dinner as well. And Brittney had looked so sad at the thought of moving the dinner somewhere new that he couldn't do that to her either. The only other difference, aside from the table, was the fact that they were a little more dressed up tonight because it was special.

"So Breadsticks and then what?" Santana looked between her two dates, brow raised in curiosity. 

Brittney grinned brightly at her. "Puck has dessert planned at his place. It's really good."

Puck chuckled softly at how excited Brittney looked, he'd gone all out tonight. "It will be good. And hopefully a night to remember."

Santana's brow arched a little higher. "What about your Mom and sister?"

Puck shook his head a little, hand sliding to cover hers. None of them were bothering with the menu because they ate here so often they knew what they liked. "They're out of town for the weekend. Place is ours."

Santana's hand shifted to take his gently with a small smile. "Think this is an excuse to get into this dress, Puckerman, and you'll be thinking wrong." Her other hand slid so that her pinky could catch Brittney's, making sure she wasn't left out in the slightest. 

He chuckled darkly, though it was soft. "I didn't think Brit or I needed an excuse to start with. But this isn't to get into your dress or you out of if, this is to make your birthday special. That's all."

Brittney beamed a little, pinky curling more around Santana's. It always meant more to her than just holding hands, their little link. "I helped!" 

Santana smiled over at Brittney, curious about what the two had planned. Puck had been trying to be the good boyfriend and he'd been pretty good at it so far. There were stumbles, but nothing they couldn't work through. And he was attentive to making sure Brittney both had fun and was involved in helping, even if she didn't come up with ideas herself. "I'm sure you did a wonderful job for whatever my surprise is." 

"We spent all afternoon getting it ready for you." Puck reached to take Brittney's other hand across the table so they were all linked. "And we both really hope that you like it." 

She looked more curious as the waiter came by and interrupted them so he could get their orders for dinner. Once the three had ordered, entrees only because dessert was at Puck's, she turned back to look between them. "What kind of surprise is it?"

"The kind that takes up the whole house!" Brittney chirped before she closed her mouth, eyes wide for giving it away, clearly proud of whatever she and Puck had planned for their birthday girl. 

Puck chuckled softly, squeezing Brittney's hand gently. "The kind that took us two days to plan and a whole afternoon of working to put together."

Santana smiled softly at Brittney, though she swung a pinning gaze to Puck. "That's why you two were always sneaking off together. I thought..." She shook her head a little. "You have me curious." 

Puck leaned to kiss Santana softly. "You know we wouldn't leave you out, Santana. You don't have to worry about that. And you get to stay curious until we get there. No more clues, hints or cheats." 

Santana kissed him back before she smiled over at Brittney. "I have ways of making her talk." Her tone was a purr of soft pleasure and her look darkened a little when Brittney shivered at the both threat and promise that purr meant for what Santana wanted to do to her. 

He squeezed Santana's hand to pull her attention back to him. "Leave it so it's a surprise, please? With all the work that we put into this, we deserve to see your face when you walk in with no idea of what to expect." It was a treat for both Brittney and himself as much as it was a present for Santana. 

She studied his eyes a little before she leaned and kissed him with a smile. "Alright." 

Brittney's foot hooked Santana's under the table with a bright smile, wanting more touch and knowing Santana was still getting up to kissing in public. "You'll love your birthday present, I promise." 

Santana smiled at Brittney. "I know I will, Britt-Britt. Because you and Puck set it up for me."

Brittney smiled brightly as she nodded. “We did!” 

Dinner went well as the three continued to talk, though Puck was able to steer the conversation away from the surprise that was waiting for them back at home. Once they were done, Puck paid and led both girls back to the car with a smile. Brittney looked even more excited as they headed back to Puck’s house, though she did better at not giving hints. 

“I don’t need a blindfold,” Santana murmured as Brittney tugged at Puck’s tie, sure that she did. “I promise that I won’t peek.”

Puck laughed as Brittney got his tie off anyway and turned to look at Santana. “Alright. No blindfold.” He shifted to lead the two up to the front door. “But make sure your eyes are closed.” He waited until she did close her eyes before he unlocked the door and slowly lead her into the room. 

Brittney helped to lead her into the house, a soft blue light already on when they entered. “Just a few more steps,” she murmured helpfully.

Once Santana was inside far enough, Puck closed and locked the door behind them before he nodded at Brittney. She smiled brightly at him and bounced just a little next to Santana. “Okay! You can open them!”

Santana opened her eyes and blinked, speechless at what was before her. The room was decked out like they were among the stars, with soft blue light to help the imagery along. “This is…beautiful.” 

Brittney kissed her softly, “We wanted it to be perfect for you. All of the rooms are like this so no matter where you go, you’ll be surrounded by your birthday.” 

Santana kissed her back before turning to kiss Puck too. “Thank you. Both of you. So much.”


End file.
